Kaze Hana
by SweetInsanity89
Summary: Stranded in the Living World with no one but her wolf, Takahiro, Yamamoto Shizukesa is left to die. But who comes along and changes her life is none other that Ichigo. But is this change for the better or will it lead to the destruction of the world?
1. Prologue

**Shinigami:** A spiritual entity or Death God, as they are formally called, protectors of the living world from the beings called Hollows.

**Hollow:** A spirit that is considered to be evil. It walks the earth in search of souls with high spiritual energy to devour them.

**Vizard:** Are shinigami who have obtained hollow powers and whose shinigami powers remain dominant, although they do have to undergo a process to maintain their dominance over their hollow.

**Arrancar:** Are hollows that have obtained shinigami powers and whose hollow powers remain dominant.

These are the souls that have conflicted with each other since the beginning of time. To this day they have stayed at a stalemate in this eternal battle, but there is one that will decide the fate of this battle; one that has descended to great power and has watched over this battle since the beginning. They are considered to be the judge, or in plain terms, the Neutral Source. The one rule of the Neutral Source states that the one proudly given the name of 'Neutral Source' is bound to the fate of 'Judge' and thus should not interfere with the battle in any way, meaning they cannot choose sides (if they help one side they must equally help out the others). Those who do not abide this one rule will be given a fate worse than death.

With this information here is where I begin my story; a story that would have usually taken undefined curves and twist just to end up at the beginning again. But that's not my style. And I **never** repeat myself. Listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you, for it just might decide the fate of this so called 'eternal' battle....

_I was born on April 12th, when the buds of spring flowers had bloomed fruitfully. I was known as the wonderful gift of Seireitei and even with the happy atmosphere no one knew the kind of dangers that were also bestowed that day, because with a good side always comes a evil side._

_When I turned the youthful age of six I was able to travel Seireitei, with an adult of course. I was a curious child, wanting to know everything there was to know. And as my knowledge grew, so did the power inside me. Junshiro and Shunsui, my trusted friends, were my guides and the ones who usually stayed with me when my parents were away. I loved them like a sister would her brothers. _

"What do you want to see next?"_ Junshiro asked me kindly. I smiled up at him my answer decided long ago._

"I want to see the academy that I someday hope to go to."_ I told him. They smiled at me knowingly having heard me talk zealously about it for the past few days._

"Ah, Kesa-chan, you still stuck on being a Shinigami?"_ asked Shunsui amused. I pouted, _"Of course! I want to be better than my Grandpa and show them that a girl can be on top!"_ I shouted determinedly. I didn't know it then, but I had already held that position: the strongest. It was just an untapped power then, soon to be awakened._

"Well then we better get going, shall we?"_ said Junshiro as he gave me a piggy back ride to the Shinigami Academy._

"Hadou 31: Shakkahou Artillera Carmes!"_ Shouted a class of trainee Shinigami as I watched them do Kidou. Plenty of them had made contact with the target while others missed entirely. I giggled at the sight._

"Now I can do better than that."_ I boasted my hands on my small hips. My sitters laughed._

"Ne, Kesa-chan, would you like to give it a try?"_ inquired Junshiro. My eyes sparkled._

"Would I ever!"_ I exclaimed. The two nodded and went to ask the instructor if I could give it a shot. I could tell by the look on his face that he supposedly _knew_ I would fail because I was only six. But whatever they thought of me then was completely wrong. _

_He gave the ok anyway probably thinking I would humiliate myself and never want to come back. I scoffed at the thought. Nothing was going to stand in my way of becoming number one._

"Ok Kesa-hime. I set up a target, now all you have to do is hit----"_ started the instructor but I had already gone through the chant in my head._

"Hadou 31: Shakkahou Artillera Carmes!"_ I yelled, my tiny voice reaching a high pitch. Everyone stood or sat there amazed at me. Yes, I did indeed hit the target but that's not what had the others slack jawed. The blast went straight through the wall and down a ways before it lost power and dissipated._

"Kesa-hime....."_ trailed Shunsui in wonderment. Not knowing the full meaning of what I'd just done, I did what any six year old would do. I rubbed it into the trainee's face that I was better than them.  
The next thing I knew was that I was locked in my room until further notice. I was scared at first not knowing what was going on until I was finally able to go out and see my parents. But as joyous as I thought it would be, it wasn't. Far from it._

_We were called upon the council of Central 46. Though I didn't know it at the time, they had found out about what I truly was and wanted me gone. My parents, Junshiro, and Shunsui fought vigorously on my behalf but it was no use. My useless Grandfather just sat back and watched the whole scene with sympathetic eyes. Only I could see the true pain behind them, the pain he never once acted upon and ignored._

_Even to this day I resent him for it. My sentence was given the next day. I was to be banned from the life I knew and loved. My parents, Junshiro, and Shunsui came to see me off. I was to live in the living world never to come back to this place on the threat that I would be killed. Hatred flowed through my veins from that point on, toward those who were afraid to embrace something that could have brought them happiness in the future. And for the last time that day I cried._

"Don't cry Shizukesa-hime, you'll grow up to be a beautiful and strong girl. We don't deserve your tears."_ assured My Father as he hugged me. I nodded hugging him for the last time. My mother did the same crying her eyes out herself. When it came to Junshiro and Shunsui I couldn't hold back the tears and it just came out like a waterfall. They both gave me a big hug and a promise to meet again which I took to heart._

"Kesa-chan we want you to have this."_ said Junshiro as he pulled a necklace out of his robes and clasped it around my neck. I almost broke into tears again. _"And we want you to take good care of him."_ added Shunsui as he handed me a beautiful black wolf with crystal blue eyes. I sniffed and giggled a bit as the wolf licked at my tear ridden face._

"What are you going to name him?"_ They asked. I look at the wolf in the face for a few moments before I nodded making my decision._

"I think I'll name him Takahiro in remembrance of how valuable and great you guys are to me."_ I sniffed. They gave me one last hug before I had to turn my back on Seireitei, my home._

"I hate good-bye's."_ I said wiping at my tears. The two captains smiled. _"Then don't say 'good-bye',"_ said Shunsui, _"Say 'See you later'."_ finished Junshiro. _

_I smiled and nodded. _"Then, see you later."_ I reiterated with a soft giggle. Before I walked completely to the gate I could hear Shunsui call out to me._

"Be careful little Kaze-Hana!"_ He waved. I nodded as another world had opened up to me. _"I will! I'll never forget you guys and they can't keep us apart forever!"_ was the last thing I'd said to them before crossing over to the world of the living._


	2. 01

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Just Shizukesa, Takahiro, Emi and Hina.****

* * *

We are without form, thus we are awestruck. Thus, the blade is brought down a second time. Under the name of a mask and a judge.**

**-Seireitei-**

A simple messenger runs swiftly through the halls of Seireitei his destination of high importance. He wandered what could be happening in the living world that has the whole of Soul Society in an uproar.

Seeing the huge wooden doors in front of him he speeds up the pace, hurriedly pushing the doors open, and running up to the Captain General in a kneeling bow. It had not occurred to him that he was in the middle of a Captain's meeting.

"Excuse me, Yamamoto-taichou, but there is important information that you need to know about."

"Hm. I will excuse your incompetence of barging in on a Captain's meeting this once. So, what is the information you bring."

"Our computers have recently been hacked into and received an unidentified threat on Soul Society."At hearing the information all the Captains go into an uproar.

"Are you sure? My systems are protected with the best Security. It would take thousands of years to hack into it!" exclaims Kurotsuchi Mayuri, 12th division Captain. His experiments and computers are his pride and joy.

"Positive, sir." answers the messenger simple. He dare not look up for fear of what might happen. Calmly the first Taichou raised a hand to which everyone immediately settled, in hopes to hear the rest of the message.

"I assume you have more to say." it was more of a statement than a question.

"Hai. It said: 'Take heed, for Judgment day comes, the Judge has returned.' From the voice sensors, we have reason to believe it was female." answers the 12th squad member.  
Three pairs of eyes go wide, two of which snaps their gaze to the head. Yamamoto grips his staff tightly knowing that he will pay for his sin and hopes that mercy befalls him.

"Yamamoto-taichou is there a plan of action?" asks Soi Fong oblivious to the reason his of hesitation.

"Iie. We do nothing for the time being. We don't know if it's a bluff or not." covers Ukitake Junshiro, the 13th division Captain. He could tell that his former sensei was not up to the task of speaking.

"You may leave to your duties." dismisses Kyouraku Shunsui, 8th division Captain, cheerily. Nodding the Shinigamis leave, closing the door. Once out of sight Shunsui's smile falls a bit knowing exactly what his best friend and sensei are thinking.

_'She's back and judging by her little message, she's pissed as hell.'_ he thought seriously but his playful smile soon returns.

_'Like they say, _"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_'_ he laughs quietly to himself.

**-Living World-**

Darkness.

That's all I saw. There was no sound, no nothing. It was just a world of nothingness, ready to swallow me whole, so I'll never see the light of day again. It almost made me want to cry.

Almost.

It seemed like an eternity of me just floating there when I heard it.

Water.

The sound of drops of water continuously making contact with more water pierced my senses. My curiosity got the better of me and caused me to move in that direction. With every step I took my mind reeled with unanswered questions.

What I found was a lake, and unlike the caliginous scenery, the water shone an icy blue. The color was familiar to me but in my mind I didn't know why. Before it registered to me a name slipped from my lips.

"Takahiro."

Who was he? Did I know him? Those were just some of the questions I wanted answered. And as if it had the answer, the water rippled beckoning me closer to the edge.  
I peered down into the clear liquid, and for what seemed like the first time, there in the water, looking back at me was my reflection.

But it was different in many ways.

My black hair was straight and flowing past my waist as my grey eyes shone brightly. From there is where the similarities end.

I wore a red kimono with flower designs on the shoulders and on the edges, tied around my waist was a black obi with flower designs as well that made a bow in the front. Since the kimono had three separate splits, underneath it I wore a thinner and shorter kimono so that it showed like a skirt.

My reflection, on the other hand, had a part of her flowing hair tied up with a ribbon while the rest of it sat straight around her. Her kimono was also different. It was long sleeved, off the shoulder and went down to the floor. It was white, outlined in black while the underlining was red along with her long obi. The bottom front of the kimono was held together with a golden string so that it didn't show anything inappropriate but it was still rather short. After a few minutes of comparing our appearance, the reflection smirked.

"So we finally meet." she said as my eyes go wide in fear.

"There is no need to fear me, or should I say you."

I turned around and there in front of me stood a solidified version of my reflection. My mouth gapped at what I was seeing. And what did she mean I shouldn't fear myself?

Her smirk grew at seeing my cowering form but didn't move from her spot. That's when it dawned on me that we were no longer in the darkness but in a dark and dense forest. How we got here I didn't know.

"This is our mind." answered the girl. I looked at her hard trying to make heads or tails of everything. She looked at me her smirk never leaving her face.

"I know you have questions for me."

"Who are you?" I asked not meaning to sound as rude as it did. She just chuckled.

"I'm you."

"How?"

"Well, in a matter of speaking, you're me." she rephrased. This only made me more confused.

"I'm confused."

"Don't worry. I won't tell you all the details now but eventually things will come together. All I'll tell you now is that the energy bursts you've been feeling lately are going to get worse. You'll need to protect yourself."

"How?"

"Again don't worry, that boy 'we' like and a few others will protect us. Just don't let yourself be caught or chaos will ensue." She instructed. I nod even though half the things she said left me dazed and confused.

"Good. We'll meet again very soon." she smiled and faded from my sight as did everything else.


	3. 02

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Just Shizukesa, Takahiro, Emi and Hina.**_

* * *

Before I was born there was nothing.  
And when I am gone the same.  
But I am now where all things happen  
And are written and conquered and seen.  
Our lives like a blip  
On eternity's radar  
Our dreams, desires, arts and philosophies,  
All our good deeds and heinous atrocities  
Witnessed, recorded, judged and forgotten.  
Despite wish and prayer and dream and talk  
Our footsteps sound only while we walk  
And not while we are carried in the womb  
Or lying cold and mindless on a slab in a tomb  
I did not exist before I existed  
I will not exist when I am no more  
I want no so-called god to intervene  
With what I am doing  
Between.  
_

_(By: Joseph Kane)_

"Ohayo Shizukesa." greeted one of my best friends, Tatsuki, as I walked into the classroom. I waved cheerily and set my things on my desk.

"Hey! Where's Orihime?" I inquired curiously. Usually the perky red-head was always here before me. It was weird.

"I don't know. Maybe she forgot something, you know her." she shrugged, I chuckled softly.

"Yeah, with that half empty head of hers." I agreed. Orihime was one of my best friends along with Tatsuki and Ichigo. She tended to be a little spacey and not really down to earth when she thought about things, but I love her. Actually a lot of times I encouraged her not to think. She just laughed, but everyone knew I was serious.

Tatsuki sighed at my insult and shook her head. Someone behind her caught my attention causing my left eye to twitch and my smile to turn into a deep scowl as he made eye contact.

"KESA-CH~AN!!!" cried an over-dramatic Keigo lunging at me. A pressure vein appeared on the side of my head as my anger began to rise. When he was close enough my fist, along with another that came out of nowhere and punched him square in the face.

"PERVERTED BASTARD! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT TOUCHING ME?!" I yelled in aggravation.

"Not...to?" he moaned.

I gave a mushroom sigh releasing my anger and turned to thank my accomplice. Immediately I recognized the bright orange hair, and smiled brightly.

"Arigatou Strawberry-kun!" I said using the nickname I gave him when we first met. He long since gave up trying to get me to call him 'Ichigo', but I told him 'Strawberry' was more cute, so he left it alone.

"Seriously, every single time..." he trailed in thought causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Strawberry-kun?" at his name he seemed to snap out of it.

"No, problem." he replied waving it off and sat at his desk calmly. At that moment Orihime decided to show up. I ran to her shaking her shoulders rapidly to the point that it made her dizzy.

"What happened!? When I didn't see you here before me I assumed it was the apocalypse!" I exclaimed. Tatsuki walked over and pried me from our bean paste eating friend.

"Geez, don't listen to her Orihime. She's just being the dunce she always is if one thing doesn't go right." sighed Tatsuki which caused me to glare at her.

"I resent that." I stated simply. Tatsuki ignored me and walked to the back of the room for something so Orihime and I decided to go talk to Ichigo's little group.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun." greeted Orihime. Chad gave a simple nod while Ishida made a comment on Ichigo's unruly hair. I pouted messing up his hair even more.

"But it makes him look even more cute, ne, Orihime?" I questioned. Ichigo's cheeks gained a rose pink tint as Orihime turned red and gave a soft agreement. Keigo was in the background bitching about being dumped by his friends. So Ichigo said his assumption was true and to get lost, but Mizurio told him it was a lie.

Chizuru, with her dumb self, decided that touching Orihime was a good thing, but as usual she got her ass kicked by Tatsuki, literally.

"Hey Ichigo, how's the report coming?" I asked completely out of the blue. The blank look on his face told us he forgot.

"Report?"

"Yeah, the one assigned while you were all on vacation. We told you about it the other day, remember?" Tatsuki added.  
"Obviously he forgot. So it's not our fault if you don't get it in on time Strawberry-kun."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I took the time to look over Ichigo as Tatsuki scolded him. Something seemed very off or different about him and for some reason I couldn't place it. It was, yet again, weird.

Something on his person caught my eye. It wasn't shiny or anything but it wasn't something he usually wore. I think Tatsuki also noticed it for she voiced the question I was thinking.

"What's that?"

Ichigo looked down and explained that his dad had sewn a good luck charm on his uniform. It made me giggle. Kurosaki-san's antics always made me laugh.

"We could've guessed that without you telling us." I grinned.

"How?"

"It's obvious. Who else in your life would do something like that?" Tatsuki stated. Ichigo paused knowing she was right.

"Anyway, not that, I was asking about that skull there." She pointed. Ichigo looked down and was stuttering out an explanation, but something caught his attention.

"Tatsuki, Kesa-chan! You...can see this?" He inquired.

We blinked a few times in confusion before the sensei walked in with a new student in tow. He had strangely cut blonde hair and a wide mouth. He wrote his name, Hirako Shinji, on the board, backwards might I add, and went into a too long explanation about his name for me to listen.

I noted that he gave off a strange aura that caused my guard to go up. Playing the jester, he asked the sensei if he could sit next to a pretty girl and pointed to me, but got stuck next to Ichigo, who by default was to my right. I sighed.

_**'My life just got difficult. I can feel it.'**_

"WHAT THE HELL HINA!! THAT'S CHEATING!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Hina just laughed insanely before practically jumping over the table for my money.

Yes, we were playing Monopoly.

And yes, I was losing.

Badly.

Hina had just bankrupted me. She rigged the Community Chest deck so that when I pulled the next card I had to pay for EVERY hotel and/or house on the board.

How is that bad you ask?

I only had 500 dollars and there were at least 2 hotels on each of hers and Emi's property.

Which was like 3 sides of the board.

With a heavy sigh I called it quits and went to sit next to Takahiro on the couch.

_**'He was smart.'**_ I thought glaring at him out the side of my eye.

_**'He left the game as soon as it started.'**_

After the girls finished cleaning up the game they joined us as we watched what was on television. Only about 2 minutes had passed when the twins decided to speak.

"I'm bored." they said in unison. I sighed in boredom.

"So am I. I'm going for a walk, wanna join?" I asked getting up and putting on my sneakers. The twins and Takahiro shrugged before joining me in the open air of night.

I took a deep breath of air letting it out slowly.

"It feels nice out, ne, you guys?" I asked as we walked down the street. They nodded in agreement before the weird aura from earlier caught my attention.

Then altogether it disappeared.

I stopped and looked around frantically for another sign but nothing happened.

"Daijoubu, Kesa-sama?" asked Takahiro but I ignored him.

It was kind of creepy how empty and quiet the streets were.

They were too quiet.

I strained my ears to hear anything beyond the silence. Fortunately lady luck was on my side as I picked up the faint sound of metal on metal.

"Did you hear that?" questioned Emi. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's follow it." I replied as I went to run in that direction, but Takahiro took hold of my wrist.

"It might be dangerous Kesa-sama." He said sternly. I grinned knowingly.

"I know, but you guys will be there to protect me if anything happens."

"That's right! Plus, I wanna check it out." exclaimed Hina running ahead. Takahiro sighed letting me go seeing as he was out numbered. We followed the sound persistently until it rang so loud it was like it came from all directions. Luckily we saw the source when we ran up.

We stopped and watched in awe. Up in the air were 2 familiar figures. Ichigo and Hirako. Ichigo wore a black hakama with matching pants and traditional sandals from old Japan. It seemed at the moment that they hadn't seen us but I couldn't help but think that Ichigo's attire looked familiar.

_'Shinigami.'_

I heard the word whispered as if it were carried on the nonexistent wind. I looked around for a moment but noticed that no one had said anything.

"Ichigo-niisan looks cool!" exclaimed the twins.

"I guess. Although he has a huge amount of reiatsu." added Takahiro.

"Takahiro?" I asked my hair covering my eyes. He turned to me after hearing his name.

"What's a Shinigami?" At this they all turn to look at me. They had conflicting looks as if debating on whether to tell me or not.

Nodding to himself, Takahiro looked me straight in the eyes.

"Shinigami's are spiritual entities or Death Gods, as they are formally called, protectors of the living world from the beings called Hollows." He explained. I nodded in subconscious understanding.

As he finished, my head began to throb painfully. Quickly my hand flew up to cradle it, but it didn't help as the pain became worse and a there was a loud ringing in my ears.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed probably catching the attention of everyone. The pain became too much as the last thing I saw was the color orange.

|Forgotten Memory | 01

_"Shizukesa, I want you to meet my former students: Kyouraku Shunsui and Ukitake Junshiro. They're captains in the Gotei 13." Introduced her grandfather._

_This had been the first time she had seen other people in her home besides that of her parents and grandfather. To her they looked weird, although they wore the same thing as her grandfather._

_She shied away from the 2 foreign men in her home hiding behind her grandfather. She wasn't scared, per say, just insecure. For all she knew they could have been mass murderers.  
The man she assumed was Shunsui, bent down to her height and held out a hand with a goofy smile._

_"Don't worry Kesa-hime. We won't hurt you. You're too kawaii." she blushed faintly at the complement but took his hand. He looked safe enough. As soon as she took his hand though her shy exterior melted away and a cocky grin replaced it. Shunsui's smile fell causing his face to be riddled in confusion along with his friend's._

_The little girl took advantage of the situation and kicked Shunsui in the leg and when he was down on his back, straddled him in an attempt to not let him escape. Yamamoto-taichou watched in amusement as his granddaughter caught the 8th division Taichou off guard. He had already concluded that as soon as they met they would be a hilarious pairing._

_"Wh-what are you doing?" asked Shunsui in confusion. The little girl continued to grin._

_"And you call yourself a Captain! You just got taken down by a 4 year old, a girl no less." She scolded. This statement caused the 3 men to laugh heartily and they suddenly felt compelled to be around her more. She was like a breath of fresh air to them as she stuck out her tongue playfully and hopped off the grounded captain._

_"Ne, Kesa-hime, you will be a strong Shinigami one day, just like your grandfather." said Junshiro. This brought a spark to the child's grey eyes as she smiled gracefully and nodded._

_"I hope so."_


	4. 03

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Just Shizukesa, Takahiro, Emi and Hina.**_

* * *

Between the non-physical world of spirits,  
and our physical world of flesh..I am  
I am, and a bit off balance.  
Ever longing, for my time to drift about, in peaceful bliss.  
Of all matter, weighted down by gravity..I am in the midst.  
Ever seeing past the tall buildings, into sea-like skies.  
Ever dreaming of weightlessly drifting, I wish..and then I sigh.  
Let me fly. I'd like to rise above all that is seen.  
I'd like to finally belong, to some place other than between.  
_

_(By: Tara Jacoby)_

_The chains will break  
Emotions will flow  
And our hearts will once more be connected as one._

The words echoed in my head until it felt like they were etched in stone. To me it sounded more like a chant but I couldn't be sure, I was unconscious.

I awoke with a start my breathing sporadic and a cold sweat ran down my face.

"Those weren't just dreams." I concluded.

"They were memories." My head snapped to the doorway to lock gazes with my intruder. Takahiro stood there, his emotionless expression on as usual but he couldn't mask the concern that shone clearly in his icy blue eyes.

"Nani?"

"Memories. They were erased when we arrived in Karakura Town almost ten years ago." I looked down at my visibly shaking hands. Nothing made sense at the moment.

"Why were they erased?" I asked truly wanting to know.

"I was happy then."

"Yes, but you were also someone of great and terrible power. You were a liability to Soul Society." He replied.

The word 'Soul Society' triggered several more memories and the pain shot, not only to my head, but through my entire body. My breathing went ragged again as the pain subsided but I had the feeling that more was to come.

"H-he did this...to me?" It was a statement of anger more than a question. Takahiro stayed silent.

He had anticipated this attitude for it was pinned up for far too long.

It was odd to feel so much anger ripple through my body but I could understand where it was coming from. To be betrayed by family. That's the worst kind of betrayal in my book.

"Come, Kesa-sama, school starts in a hour." he instructed.

With difficulty I rolled out of bed and took a quick shower. It felt like all my energy had been sucked away leaving me drained and empty. A couple of times I almost collapsed from exhaustion. Luckily by the time we arrived to school some of it had returned.

Takahiro had escorted me to class before going to his own. When I walked in Ichigo and Ishida were already there with a few others scattered around. I walked over to Ichigo and sat beside him at my desk.

"Ohayo Strawberry-kun." I greeted, though, not a cherrily as usual. He noticed right away but didn't push it. He knew I wouldn't have told him even if he had asked.

"You okay from last night?" he asked, I nodded. I really couldn't trust my own voice at that time.

It felt like if I spoke, the wrong words would have slipped past my lips conveying my true confused feelings.

Orihime then chose that moment to walk in and greet us, loudly might I add.

"Ohayo Kurosaki-kun, Shizukesa-chan!" she exclaimed and right behind her, equally as loud, was Hirako.

"Ohayo Ichigo-kun, Shizukesa-chan!" I groaned covering my head. My headache had only mildly gone away that morning and it was steadily getting worse, Chizuru and Keigo definitely weren't helping with their constant bitching about Hirako touching Orihime.

"KEIGO! CHIZURU! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" I yelled loudly several anger veins popping up on my head as I stood up, slamming my hands on the desk. Everyone went quiet at my outburst not one person moved.

Ichigo chose this silence to take his leave with Hirako and left us in wonder of his actions. I didn't dwell on it though. I had other things to think about.

After school I headed straight home. No one bothered me as I went straight to my room and locked the door. I was confused beyond belief. I was so confused that I couldn't pay attention in class.

Hours passed as I sat in the corner rocking back and forth cradling my aching head. It felt like my brain was going to split in two or explode or something.

Yeah, it hurt that bad.

Images, lots and lots of images, flashed through my mind's eye, both from my life in Soul Society and after.

My entire body shook from the intense pain causing me to go into a cold sweat and my vision to blur. I was scared out of my mind at what was happening. I let out a shrill scream as darkness consumed my vision and passed out.

**~Inside the Mind~**

_Drip._

I opened my eyes slowly, to the sound of dripping water, blinking a few times to clear my vision. My head no longer ached but my body still felt stiff. I sat up with much difficulty and took a look at my surroundings.

"It's like before." I whispered. This scenery wasn't the same as before. A small stream/river flowed gently through the dense forest. The trees seemed to be giving off an ominous glow that made it look awfully beautiful.

"What is this place?"

"Yasuragi no Shinrin. This is what it looks like in your mind." I snapped around at the voice to come face to face with my solidified reflection again. This time instead of a smirk, a soft smile graced her face.

"Yasuragi no Shinrin? Forest of Peace. Beautiful." I commented. She smiled softly.

"You have more questions for me?" She asked. I nodded.

"I've been able to piece some things together like you were the like girl of the past and that our grandfather did this to you and that I was the outcome of the erased memories. But what I want to know is, why? Why get rid of his own granddaughter? I thought he loved you."

"In his eyes love can only go so far. His sense of duty came before family." she said staring fixedly into my eyes with a sad expression.

"I'm starting to remember things, so does that mean you will disappear?" I questioned sadly, she shook her head lightly.

"No, but you must be careful."

_The chains have broken_

"Huh?"

_And the emotions have begun to flow_

"Don't let the emotions that you feel take control of you. Things will not go well if you do."

"I understand. Ano...before I go, I have another question." She stayed silent waiting patiently for my question.

"What happens if I do remember everything?" All she did was smile and disappeared into the forest. My world once again turned black but a faint voice pierced the still air.

_But our hearts have yet to be connected_


	5. 04

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Just Shizukesa, Takahiro, Emi and Hina.**

* * *

My eyes snapped open and I sat up so quickly, that I think I gave myself whiplash.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled. It felt strangely like an earthquake but I knew otherwise. Takahiro, Emi, and Hina practically dropkicked my door open and ran to my side in a panic.

"Did you feel that?!" panicked the twins. I nodded.

"Yeah and one of them is Ichigo." I told them running out the house and down to the park toward the action. When I arrived I found Tatsuki and Chad out cold with his arm practically shredded. I ran over to him and scanned him with softened eyes.

"Chad." just looking at him made me want to cry. Wiping away nonexistent tears I walk into the clearing watching the battle with wide eyes. Ichigo was getting his ass kicked by some big guy with a huge hole in the middle of his chest, where I presumed his heart must have been.

"Strawberry-kun!" I cried as the guy picked Ichigo up by the head and threw him in my direction. Luckily with my reflexes I was able to catch him. The force of his body caused me to slide backwards. Gently I placed him in my lap, his head supported by my shoulder.

"Strawberry-kun." I called to the bloody figure in my arms. Tears flowed down my face like a stream, although I tried my best to wipe them away.

Ichigo opened his eyes just slightly enough to see. I swore I saw a small smile grace his features. His hand struggled to reach up and touch my face, so half way I took a hold of it placing it on my cheek.

"Kesa...chan?" he breathed before his eyes went wide as a shadow fell over us.

"What's this? Your little girlfriend?" Cackled the guy as if he had said the most hilarious joke.  
My eyes widened in fear as I looked up at the guy. He smiled maliciously down at us. Ichigo tried his best to sit up and push me away but his energy was all tapped out.

"Kesa-chan, run!" he shouted, but I didn't move.

"No! Not without you!" I shouted in return. Ichigo hesitated causing the guy to chuckle.

"How sweet. But now I'm going to crush you!" he said pulling back his arm for a punch. I held onto Ichigo, eyes closed tightly. Ichigo positioned himself in front of me to take the brunt of the hit. Something inside me seemed to click as the familiar voice of Seisatsu-san (reflection) echoed through my head.

_**'You should never fear death. Switch with me.'**_ She commanded. All consciousness seemed to slip from my grasp as my vision faded.

**~Ichigo Pov~**

I moved in front of Shizukesa to protect her from the hit. Dead shock coursed through my body when I first saw her run in the clearing. She was the main person I wanted to protect from this whole situation, but I guess I can't do that one simple thing.

Protect the one I love.

Yeah, I said Love. I had to admit it to myself long ago before the feeling ate me alive. Somehow I never got around to telling her that. They only other person who knew was Tatsuki, who practically beat the information out of me.

I held fast to my crush but suddenly the air around us gave an uncomfortable shift and I believe the Arrancar noticed it too because he stopped mid attack.

"What the hell---"

"You will pay for your sins." mumbled a soft voice. I barely recognized it was Shizukesa as her eyes showed from under her bangs where she stood. I was shocked to see they had turned a caliginous black with a hint of red instead of her normal grey eyes. They looked so empty.

_'That reiatsu...it's coming from her!'_ My eyes went wide in realization.

I hadn't paid attention to the laughing Arrancar behind me that clearly didn't care for her statement. But out of all the years I had known Shizukesa, she had never looked that...Soulless.

"Hey Ulquiorra! Look at the pretty doll glare at---" the Arrancar was cut off as Shizukesa's fist rammed hard into his stomach. The force of the punch was incredible but I could tell she didn't put in any effort.

Yami, the Arrancar, doubled over in pain clutching his stomach but Shizukesa never gave him a chance to balance himself. With a swift kick to the head she sent him flying into a tree on the other side of the clearing.

"**NEVER** touch my friends. If you do I'll find you and rip you apart." She said so maliciously that it sent chills down my spine. Her voice was somewhat monotone and deathly soft that it paralyzed me in my place.

_'Kesa...chan.'_

Yami finally recovered from his moment of affliction and used his speed to try and get a close direct hit on her. She didn't move, just stood there looking emotionless.

The moment his fist connected with the ground I had the urge to run and save her from the blow but I couldn't move. When the smoke cleared I breathed a sigh of relief as two familiar figures stood protectively in front of my loved one. Yoruichi and Hat-and-clogs. Though it made me curious as to what he was doing here. One of his hands was holding onto his sword while the other had his index and middle finger touching her forehead. Strangely her reiatsu began to calm down as he mumbled some kind of chant. I shook my head.

_'Just like him to come at the last minute.'_

**~Shizukesa~**

I felt strange as a warm and calming sensation relaxed my body. The only thing I remember was mumbling the name Urahara before losing all mobilization. The only sense I had left was hearing.

"Not yet Keke-chan. You're not ready." Said Urahara I scowled but slowly I began to drift into the back my mind once more with the rest of the yet to be remembered memories.

*This is where the other Shizukesa comes back*

It was like I had awoken from a dreamless sleep. My memory was vague of what had happened after I heard Seisatsu-san's voice and it kind of scared me. I knew by the tone of her voice that she wasn't too happy and I can only hope she didn't cause too much trouble.

As my vision cleared my eyes connected with a man's sparkling dark grey one's. They were covered by his messy blonde hair and strange green and white stripped bucket hat. He smiled goofily.

"W-who are you?" I question. I tilted me head confused as he just laughed and fanned himself rapidly.

"Ha, ha. So kawaii!"

"Kisuke pay attention!" yelled a purpled-haired woman next to him. This seemed to agitate the Arrancar because he was being completely ignored.

"What the hell is this?! People just keep popping up and getting in the way! Butting in like this means you want me to kill you first, right?" smirked Yami throwing a punch but the purple-haired woman grabbed his arm and threw him in the air as if he weighed nothing. All I can say is that my face was a mix between awe, and complete fear.

_'So much strength...'_ I trailed in my mind, falling to my knees. Watching them fight made me feel weak.

Yami had gotten up but the two people had already moved toward both Ichigo and Orihime to help them. Unfortunately the unhappy Arrancar decided to go for the lady and Orihime first.

"WATCH OUT!!!" I yelled but it was too late. Yami's blast had already hit target.

"No...Orihime." I whispered tears streaming down my face once again. When the dust cleared to my ultimate surprise neither of the women were dead. The man with the hat had saved them.

"Who are you? What did you do? How were you able to do that to my Cero?" inquired an enraged Yami. The hat guy just smirked.

"It's just as you saw it. It would have been dangerous for everyone around me if I had simply repelled it, so I just negated it by hitting it with a similar attack." he explained calmly.  
Anxious to get it over with the hat guy used the attack again but this time it was deflected by Ulquiorra. At seeing his ally interfere, Yami laughed. To our surprise Ulqiorra hit Yami in the stomach knocking him back a bit.

"Baka. You're getting in over your head. These guys are Urahara Kisuke and Shihounin Yoruichi. At your current level, you wouldn't be able to defeat them." Explained Ulquiorra.  
At the sound of those names my head began to pulse again. This time the pain was too intense to keep consciousness.

|Forgotten Memory| 95

_"Where are we going Momma?" asked the little 5 year old girl. Her mother and father seemed to be in some kind of rush, but to where she didn't know._

_  
"Shh, Shizukesa. We need you to be quiet for a while do you think you could do that?" shushed her father as he picked up the pace.  
_

_She nodded although her father's back was to her she knew he felt the movement. Taking this as a chance to look around the small girl observed her surroundings, gasping at random things.  
_

'So, this is the living world.'_ She thought with a soft giggle. Although it was night time it was still bright out form all the lights. They had arrived at a little abandoned house not too far from a festival that was happening by a nearby river. As they opened the door three figures greeted them, though she knew who none of them were.  
_

_"Ah, is this the little one I've heard so much about?" asked a man with shoulder length shaggy blonde hair and dark grey eyes. He smiled goofily as Shizukesa's mother nodded.  
_

_"Yes, this is our daughter, Shizukesa. She can be somewhat shy though. So don't scare her, Urahara-san." Answered her mother. The one known as Urahara held out a hand, which with much persuasion from her parents, she took.  
_

_"You're so kawaii, Keke-chan!" he exclaimed picking up the girl and twirling her around.  
_

_"Stop it Kisuke or you'll get her sick." commanded a lady with short purple hair and cat like gold eyes. He obeyed immediately with a pout.  
_

_"But Yoruichi! She's so~o kawaii!" The one known as Yoruichi hit Kisuke on the head before bending down to Shizukesa's level.  
_

_"Don't mind him. He's just stupid." she assured with a smile. This caused the little girl to giggle lightly.  
_

_"It seems like it but he's funny." she answered in her squeaky voice only little kids have. She then turned to the last figure whom was the tallest of the group and looked up at him with her head tilted cutely.  
_

_"Who are you? I'm Yamamoto Shizukesa." she questioned. The man bowed respectively with tears in his eyes causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.  
_

_"It's a pleasure to meet such royalty. I'm Tsukabishi Tessai." The little girl smiled brightly and patted him on the head.  
_

_"You're funny Tessai-san." At this everyone laughed.  
_

_"Kisuke-nii, Yoruichi-nee, and Tessai-san, you are now a part of my family." Said the little girl surprising all the adults. The first to break out of their shock was Kisuke who kneeled down to her with a smile.  
_

_"That's right Keke-chan, and I'll be here whenever you need me."  
_

_"Me too." winked Yoruichi. Tessai joined in by adding his little phrase. The next to kneel down were her parents.  
_

_"See, Shizukesa. You have more than just us. If you ever feel lonely or sad you can come to me, your mother, Tessai-san, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Shunsui, Junshiro, or your grandfather." The little girl nodded in understanding with a bright smile. _

_**I hold your judgment in my hands  
that you sink further in the sands  
in death that you would see in time,  
that when in birth that you go to hell,  
that you pray for your soul to keep.**_

(By: Anonymous)


	6. 05

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Just Shizukesa, Takahiro, Emi and Hina.**

_

* * *

'Kisuke-nii.'_

_'Yoruichi-nee.'_

_'Tessai-san.'_

My eyes fluttered open in a daze as I sat up in a sitting position. The sheets pooled at my waist, my mind in a flurry.

_'Another memory.'_ I sighed. My grey eyes focused into the world around me only to notice I was lying on a cozy hospital bed.

_'Where--'_

"Shi-CHAN~!!!!"

_'Oh, the Kurosaki clinic.'_ I sweat dropped as Kurosaki-san enveloped me into a bone crushing hug, tears flowing in a stream down his face.

"Shi-chan, you're finally awake. I was so worried when they brought you here. I thought I was going to lose a daughter!" he ranted. I sighed before trying to get him to shut up.

"I'm alright Kurosaki-san, honest. Just a bump on the head." I explained hoping he'd buy it.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Isshin or Tou-sama!" he exclaimed before getting kicked in the head by an angered Karin, wait no, I think she was in a good mood.

"Karin-chan, that's dangerous. Tou-san are you alright?" scolds Yuzu before moving on to help her over-eccentric father.

Karin walked over to me as I was getting out of bed. I looked at her and smiled. She gazed at me with worry clear in her eyes. Like her brother, she showed important emotions mostly in her eyes than her face.

"Daijoubu, Karin-chan?"

"Are you sure you should be moving around?"

"I'm fine, plus I want to make sure Strawberry-kun is ok." Was my answer. She shrugged and led me through the house and to the door with a '15' sign on it. I paused.

"He came home beat up. I'm worried about him." she said. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to make him some of my special herbal tea before I leave." I told her. Her face seemed to light up at the idea. Everyone knew that my herbal tea cured anything. I don't even know how, it just does.

I twisted the knob lightly opening the door. I blushed at the scene before me. Ichigo laid unmoving atop his bed in only his boxers and wrapped in bandages. He was looking at the ceiling in deep thought and didn't notice when I knelt by his bedside.

"You shouldn't dwell so much on the past. It wasn't you fault." I told him. He turned his head in my direction so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

"I wasn't strong enough to protect them. To protect you. If Urahara and Yoruichi hadn't shown up we both would've been..." he trailed leaving the rest to my imagination. I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine. It was my choice to get involved. I don't know if you're aware of this but I would die for you." I trailed.

"I don't ever want you to give up. Even if you don't believe in yourself, I believe in you because..." I blushed closing my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kesa...chan."

_'I have to tell him because I might not get another chance.'_ I thought my blush growing more prominent.

"...because I love you." I said and then looked down at my hands. There was a tense silence, both us unmoving. I could tell that Ichigo was in shock and awe at my confession. But there was another emotion that was reflected in his brown eyes. Was it...happiness?

After what felt like an eternity Ichigo struggled to sit up. I immediately began to help him into a standing position only to be enveloped into a loving embrace.

"I love you too. I've wanted to tell you for some time but I was afraid you didn't feel the same way." he whispered in my ear.

A minute or 2 later he let go, to my great disappointment, and stumbled over to his desk drawer. He pulled out a small box as he sat back on his bed and held it out to me.

"Here. I think this is yours." Slowly I took the box from his hands opening it to reveal a familiar necklace. I almost cried.

"Where did you find it? I thought I lost it." I questioned gazing at my lost treasure, it was my reminder.

"I found it at the place we first met. I meant to give it to you long ago but knowing I had a piece of you with me made me feel like I could do anything." I smiled at his confession. A sudden idea popped into my mind. Instead of clasping the necklace around my neck I clasped it around his also giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"It's yours now. You hold my heart in your hands, Ichigo, protect it always." I said softly, my hand lingering on the necklace. Ichigo grabbed a hold of my hand and touched his forehead to mine looking me straight in the eye.

"Kesa-chan, will you go out with me?"

The question itself caught me by surprise but just looking at his softened facial expression told me that all was right with the world.

"Hai." I whispered with a soft smile. He smiled as well and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

That first kiss meant more to me than life itself.

Unfortunately the Kurosaki household never can have privacy. At least not with Isshin-san around.

"Finally my boy has become a man! He finally got the brains to ask out my daughter. I already have the wedding plans set for---" He ranted but never got the chance to finish as Karin dropkicked him in the head and dragged him out the room. Yuzu apologized for his idiocy before closing the door.

"As usual things never get boring in the Kurosaki house." I sweat dropped. Ichigo groaned in despair.

"Don't let him hear you say that. He'll continue to be an idiot."

"But isn't that an everyday thing?" I stated more than questioned. He looked at me surprised before laughing.

"You're right, it is."

Hours later after making sure Ichigo drank his herbal tea and gave him a kiss good-bye, I made my way home. I had felt better than I had in a long time and it felt as if nothing could bring me down, well almost nothing.

"What the _hell_ happened to the house?!" I exclaimed shocked. Hina, Emi, and Takahiro stood guiltily amongst the mess trying to look innocent.

"Ano...HE/SHE/THEY DID IT!!" They all chorused at the same time. An anger vein popped up on my head so I closed my eyes and mentally counted to clam myself.

"I don't care who did it. It just better be cleaned by the time I come down for dinner." I said through clinched teeth. They nodded quickly and got to work.

_'And their supposed to be powerful Shinigami. They can't even be left alone for too long. And Takahiro...'_ my thoughts trailed off as I reached my room. It was no use in getting worked up.

_'Being retarded is what they do best and they're my family. We stick together no matter what.'_ I sighed. Just thinking about it was tiring.

_'But they still need some work.'_

**-The Next Day-**

The school hours went by uneventfully the next day. Needless to say I wasn't in the greatest of moods. Ichigo was still moping around thinking it was his fault Orihime was injured and Sado was put on bed rest. It made me want to hit him.

I opted to stay and help with the class chores he got stuck with when school let out taking no arguments. I wanted him to hurry up and feel better. Wasn't that what a girlfriend wants for her boyfriend?

"Ichigo, I told you yesterday to stop moping." I said as we cleaned the board. He paused and looked at me.

"I'm not moping, I just feel..."

"Responsible? Yeah, well, most people feel that way when their friends are in trouble and they feel they can't do anything about it. But you, Ichigo, you have strength and courage that fuels others to go beyond their limits, like Sado-kun and Orihime." I explained smiling. He gave one as well.

"Arigatou, Kesa-chan." he said giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before we continued our work, but that was shortly interrupted as the door slid open revealing 5 figures.

"Hey! How ya been, Ichigo?" greeted the tall red-head. His companions, like him, were all wearing the school uniforms but I knew by their reiatsu that they were Shinigami. Ichigo stared at them in disbelief.

"R-Renji! Ikkaku! Yumichika! Rangiku-san! Toshirou!" he exclaimed. The short middle school looking one grew a vein.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." he corrected annoyed. It made me giggle causing them to look at me.

"Who's this Ichigo? She's kawaii!"asked Rangiku excitedly. She enveloped me in a bone crushing hug.

"Ano...could you put me down?" I requested. She did so without much of an argument.

"I'm Yamamoto Shizukesa, by the way. Strawberry-kun's girlfriend." I introduced. They all greeted me in their own way, some snickering and made jokes about Ichigo on the last part, but luckily they didn't make the connection between my name and their 1st Captain's.

"Why are you guys here?" inquired Ichigo after brief introductions. They looked at me shortly before continuing.

"Orders from above." Toshirou said simple.

"Central 46 or your 1st Taichou?"I asked, the question spilling from my mouth before I could catch myself. They all looked at me shocked then turned to Ichigo accusingly.

"He didn't tell me anything if that's what you're thinking. I just...know these things." I answered their unasked question. This probably only sparked more but they continued with the previous conversation.

"We're to prepare for the coming battle against the Arrancar by entering the living world and joining forces with the Shinigami representative, or so we were told." Explained Renji but only one word confused my Orange-haired boyfriend.

"Arran...who?" I slapped my forehead in shame shaking my head.

"What's wrong with you? You were fighting without knowing who your enemy was?" questioned Renji.

"Yeah, that sounds like Ichigo." I commented off-handedly. Ichigo glared at me.

"Some girlfriend you are." I smirked.

"I just wanted you to know the truth about yourself."

"You probably don't know what an Arran-thingy is either."

"Actually..."I trailed, but decided not to finish. It was a sore subject.

"Baka. It's those guys who tore you up the other day!" said a familiar voice.  
We followed the voice to the shadow that stood on the windowsill, arms crossed.

"Rukia!"

"Kuchiki-san?" I repeated questioningly.

_'Things are about to get interesting.'_


	7. 06

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Just Shizukesa, Takahiro, Emi and Hina.**

* * *

*Twitch*

"Ne, Shizukesa-san, these are really delicious!"

*Twitch, twitch*

"Arigatou, Renji-san."

"Do you think I could take some with me?"

*Anger vein*

"Sure, I'll go make some more now." I said and walked out the room subtly slamming the door shut. At that point in time we all had relocated to Ichigo's house when he came back from fighting a hollow with Rukia. Unfortunately they weren't all smart, unlike their captain, and decided to enter Ichigo's room via ceiling. And they were also too dense to notice I was pissed as hell.

I sighed heavily as I walked into the kitchen and began to roughly handle the cookware. I'm pretty sure they could hear it upstairs.

_'What am I? Their damn maid!?'_

**-No One's POV-**

"This girl, does she hold power?"

"Hai. Though I believe she may not be aware of it. When she beat the shit out of Yami, she wasn't...how should I say it...conscious of her actions." The man sat in thought, though it looked like he did nothing. His regal presence was enough to intimidate the toughest of warriors, thus the reason for all his...minons.

But hearing about this mysterious female had caught his full attention. From what he was told she was not a Shinigami but she had the strength of one. He smirked at the thought.

_'Maybe this...girl will be of some use to me. She sounds...interesting.'_

**-Ichigo's room while Shizukesa's downstairs/Ichi's POV-**

"Ne, Ichigo, why didn't you tell us you were going out with such a hottie!" exclaimed Reniji once Shizukesa had left the room. I gained an irk mark but didn't act on the impulses.

"Enough about her looks. What I want to know is how she knows about Soul Society." Said Toshirou changing the subject. I mentally sighed in relief, but now that he mentions it...

"I don't know. I never really thought about it. I know for a fact that she can see ghost like me, but that's all I know." I said looking up at the ceiling in thought.

_'How __**does**__ Kesa-chan know about Soul Society?'_

"Listen Ichigo!" yelled Rukia breaking my thoughts. I glared at her although she ignored it. Her and Renji then proceeded to explain about the Arrancar and how since they were sent to the real world, Soul Society decided to dispatch a number of recruits to help.

"At any rate, Aizen has definitely developed an interest in you, Kurosaki Ichigo. And from what I heard in Soul Society he's after someone else as well."

"Who?" I asked.

"We don't know. But they definitely have power that Aizen would want." The first to come to mind was Shizukesa but I immediately ruled her out.

_'He can't have known about her. Not even Soul Society knows about what happened. Only me, Urahara, and Yoruichi.'_

**-Shizukesa POV-**

I placed the freshly made treats in a bento for Renji and the others and made my way back toward the room. As I opened the door Ichigo was yelling at Rangiku-san for trying to seduce him. My eye twitched irritably.

"_What_ is going on here?" I asked trying to keep my cool. Everyone looked to me and got silent. Ichigo stiffened knowing my temper and what just happened was not going to help his case.

"Well, you see Kesa-chan--" He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head.

"We were just looking for a place to stay, that's all." answered the red head for him as they all got up. I handed the boxes out to them but they gave me a blank look.

"I made enough for everyone." I said. They thanked me as Ichigo went to see them off. I sighed sitting on his bed.

_**'Something big is coming.'**_ The familiar voice echoed in my head. I furrowed my eyebrows in concentration.

_'What's coming?'_ The voice didn't answer.

_**'The time draws near, when our hearts will finally be connected.'**_ I sighed as the voice faded and audible shouts could be heard downstairs.

Genuinely curious I followed the cries and sweat dropped at the sight before me. Isshin-san and Yuzu-chan were crying at an obvious fake story told by Kuchiki-san, who was also lying on the waterworks. I sighed.

_'Looks like Kuchiki-san will be staying here.'_ I thought making my entrance. As I walked past Rukia I whispered something only audible to her before I walked up to Ichigo ignoring the blubbering oldest and youngest of the Kurosaki family.

"Ne, Strawberry-kun, I have to get going. Hiro-chan will start to worry if I'm out too late." I forced a smile before waving bye to both Rukia and Karin. I bolted out the door before he could say anything and ran all the way home. What awaited me was not what I expected. As I opened the door my jaw dropped and my eyes went wide.

_'The house...it's clean.'_ My eye twitched in suspicion.

I walked fully into the abode making sure to examine everything to make sure it wasn't a trap. As I made my way into the living room, the tense air hit. Hina, Emi, and Takahiro were all sitting there with serious faces on.

"Did I...miss something?" Takahiro was the first to break the silence.

"Kesa-sama. The first battles are about to start." he said standing up.

"First battles?"

_**'Yes. The first battles to be judged between the Arrancar and Shinigami.'**_

_'What am I supposed to do?! I haven't gotten all the memories back yet!'_ I yelled in my mind on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Calm down Shizu-sama. We'll be there too. All you really have to do is watch and decide if the battle is fair or not. If it gets too out of control you can help but keep in mind if you help one side you have to help the other equally." explained Emi solemnly. I sighed.

"I guess. As long as I don't have to do anything." I sulked. When it was dark enough we changed into Shinigami form. Well, Emi and Hina did while Takahiro changed into a wolf and I, with the careful guidance of Seisatsu-san, was able to change into my outfit when I appear in the Yasuragi no Shinrin.

We ran on the roof tops following a particularly high output of spiritual energy. It made chills run up and down my spine.

_**'They've come!'**_

We stopped a few buildings away but could clearly make out the scene. Two familiar figures stood atop the apartment complex staring down the hovering figure.  
"So, they're after that captain and his lieutenant. But that can't be all of them...Dammit! I think they're after everyone with a reiatsu." exclaimed Takahiro growling.

"No." I whispered only half listening.

_'Ichigo's in trouble!'_ I thought racing back to the Kurosaki household.

Halfway to my destination I pick several reiatsus and among them was Ichigo, Sado, and Rukia. I stopped at a nearby building watching the scene play before my eyes. Sado was no longer there but his reiatsu lingered.

I could feel the tension in the air as Ichigo ripped off the bandaged from his head. He then proceeded to instruct Rukia to stand back so he could take care of the idle standing opponent but Rukia retorted.

"Fall back, Ichigo." Ichigo turned taken aback.

"What are you--?!" he stopped short in his reply eyeing what looked like a pez dispenser in Rukia's hand.

"You...that's..."

"I'm telling you to fall back and leave him to me." she stated popping the substance into her mouth and swallowing. A second later her soul was separated from her gigai leaving her in her Shinigami garb.

_'What was that?'_

_**'Soul Pills'**_

Still slightly dazed I nodded understanding somewhat. From there Ichigo began to be wrestled down by the substitute soul for Rukia's body. As she tried to explain the details of her arrival to the living world, the Arrancar decided it was his turn to be noticed, and attacked.

"Oh no. Rukia and Ichigo need my help." I stated ready to go down there and help them but a sudden pull stopped all my mobile functions.

_**'Iie, yamero! You'd be nothing but a hindrance to them. Have you forgotten that you are unarmed?'**_ I turned my gaze to the ground in realization which caused my onyx bangs to shield my eyes from view.

"I guess I did forget. I guess I'm just useless."

_**'Baka! Your time will come, you just have to wait patiently.'**_ At this I sighed cheering up a bit.

"You only have my best interest at heart, ne, Seisatsu-san?"

_**'Hai, ha--'**_ Her reply was cut short but an immense pressure of reiatsu. Being too preoccupied with my emotions I missed the killing of the previous Arrancer.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" My eyes widen in surprise as I turned to meet with the owner of the voice. It was another Arrancar but I could tell he was vastly stronger than his companion, if he even was that.

I glared as I took a step back out of reflex as he took one step forward, mistaking this reaction for fear he smirked and used shunpo to move closer. Not knowing what to do I felt paralyzed.

"It seems like you're having a good time watching your little friends down there. Why don't we take a closer look?" I was more of a demanding suggestion than a question. With such speed that even I could catch, he moved behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck. It wasn't tight to the point that I couldn't breathe but I was sure that it was to come later. He was using me as a disposable hostage after all. He then used Shunpo again to hover just above the two, masking both of our reiatsu's for a bit.

"What the hell? D-Roy's been killed?" He said, gaining a somewhat pissed expression, and earning Ichigo and Rukia's attention.

"Whatever. I'll just have to kill both of you then, along with this chick!" Upon seeing me in his arm their eyes widened unable to reply. I gave them a look of regret. Seeing their expression the Arrancar smirked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shinigami. I'm Arrancar Six, Grimmjow!"

_'Things are starting to get a little shaky.'_


	8. 07 End

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Just Shizukesa, Takahiro, Emi and Hina.****

* * *

Life**

_Life is a sparkling flower,  
Flowing with colors from the rainbow of God,  
Shinning with the rays of a summer sun,  
But someday that flower must wither away._

(By: Jeremy Rogers)

**What does that have to do anything? You'll find out. Now Read on!**

**  
**My heart ached at the events that played out in front of me. I had long been tossed aside, along with Rukia who Grimmjow severely injured, and caused Ichigo to angrily engage in battle with him. I tried my best to wrap the wound though my shivering hands didn't quite make the task neat. Every once in a while I would sneak a peek at the fight. Apparently Grimmjaw had convinced Ichigo to release his Bankai form which I deducted immediately wasn't a good thing. I could sense confusion in his heart when he used it.

_**'He's fighting.'**_

_'Nani?'_

_**'He's fighting against his Hollow side. The side of him he fears, which will ultimately consume his heart and mind if he is not careful.'**_

_'His...Hollow side...'_ I trailed in my thoughts not knowing what to do, so I ran after the constantly moving battle. As soon as the battle started it was obviously a one-sided victory for the Arrancar. I badly wanted to help Ichigo but many things hindered me from doing so.

_'Seisatsu-san, is there any way I can help him?'_ I questioned continuing my sprint. She seemed to pause in her thoughts trying to find the right words. Even though she lied dormant within me, I could feel how unsure she felt.

_**'Yes.'**_ Was my long awaited answer. Her stern image flashed in my mind but she also had a worried look upon her graceful features. Still I persisted.

_'What do I do, Seisatsu-san? I'll do anything.'_

_**'Any...thing?'**_

_'Hai. As you know I love Ichigo with all my heart and would do __anything__ for him. So, please, tell me what I can do to be of use to him.'_ Again she paused but this time concern was the evident emotion.  
_**'Are you sure this is what you want? Even if it means...'**_ Without hesitation I gave my answer. With a heavy sigh she told me what my only choice would be. I stopped just as the battle came to a standstill.

_**'So, you're going to go through with it?'**_

_'Yeah.'_

_**'So I guess it's true what they say.'**_ She scoffed as the image of her walking away popped into my head. Suddenly we were surrounded by a black abyss that reminded me of the first time she had contacted me.

"Matte!" I called, she stopped and turned. I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I could tell she already knew what I wanted to express anyway, because she gave a sad knowing smile and shook her before walking away again.

_Soon Our Hearts Will Be Connected._

_'What is she going to do?'_

I was thrown back into the reality of things just as Grimmjaw was beating the snot out of my boyfriend. I nearly screamed as Ichigo landed in the intersection, creating a huge crater but held my composure long enough to find my resolve.

"Get up, Strawberry-kun, get up." I chanted as he laid there. He struggled to stand and then fell to one knee, his sword arm limp, and his entire form sagged in exhaustion. He was breathing heavily and Grimmjaw was closing in fast. With closer inspection I could see he had his zanpakutou poised for a stab in the heart.

_'NO!'_

"STRAWBERRY-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Time Stopped

_**...Time stands still against our will,  
Time is precious and generous,  
Time is essential and preferential, and yet  
Time waits for no one...**_

_  
I remembered sitting there, in the cold, all alone. with the exception of my wolf. He licked my hand in a gesture to cease my cries but I persisted. I couldn't figure out why I had felt so abandoned that day. Like my life was suddenly ripped away from me in a matter of seconds, and the only solution I thought of was to let it out with tears._

_That is…until I met __**him**__.  
_

_He was with his mother that day. I guess walking home from some martial arts class. His face was lit with a big smile that could make anyone feel...alive.  
_

_That's how I felt when he spoke to me. Alive, like I did have a purpose in this lonely world.  
_

_"Why are you crying?" he asked curiously. I lifted my head to see who would take the time to notice a lowly person like me, only to be met with beautiful brown eyes and unusual bright orange hair. At first I didn't know what to say. I was awed by his unique hair color and wondered how anyone didn't notice him in a middle of a crowd. The thought brought a small smile to my tear streaked face.  
_

_"What are you smiling at?" he huffed probably thinking I was laughing at his hair, which I was, but I didn't have the heart to tell him that.  
_

_"Your smile. It's so inviting." I answered with a close eyed smile not noticing his mother come up behind him.  
_

_"Who's your friend Ichigo?" My eyes snapped open and met the gaze of a beautiful woman. She had long brown/blonde hair and a kind smile. A smile I would picture my mother having, if I had one._

_  
"I don't know I just met her." He answered plainly. They then turned to me.  
_

_"My name's Yamamoto Shizukesa." I mumbled shyly.  
_

_"Well, Shizukesa-chan, why are you out so late? Shouldn't you be home with your parents?" She questioned bending down to my sitting level. I looked away sadly, my bangs covering my eyes.  
_

_"I...I don't remember ever having parents." I replied, the tears falling down again. The next thing I knew was a soft hand wiping away my tears. Surprised I turned to the hands owner.  
_

_"Don't cry, Kesa-chan. Pretty girls shouldn't cry." he smiled. With that simple smile I was comforted. Like my whole universe had found its center. I didn't feel so broken.  
_

_"No parents? Well, we can't leave you out in the cold, so why don't you come home with us." Asked his mother. I couldn't believe what I had heard. They were just going to take me in after knowing me for only 5 minutes? At the prospect of living with them sent my heart into a racing fit._

_  
"You would let me live with you?" She nodded. I gave her a big smile.  
_

_"Arigatou!"  
_

_"Ne, Kesa-chan, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, and I'm happy you're going to be living with us." he said grabbing my hand and walking in the direction of what would be my new home.  
_

_"I'm happy too, Strawberry-kun." I said giggling at the nickname. He groaned.  
_

_"It means 'One Protector', not 'Strawberry'!" he corrected but I just didn't like calling him that.  
_

_"Hai...Strawberry-kun!" I laughed as he chased after me, Takahiro at our heels._

From then on Ichigo and I were almost always together. I was always the one to receive his best smiles and he would help me with everything. It seemed that after his mother died we seemed to drift a bit but still had that strong connection.

We never treated each other like siblings. It just didn't feel right, like our hearts were guiding us and knew what it wanted and it wasn't sibling love.

_*Drip*_

"Baka onna."

_'I'm not stupid, just...in love.'_

"KESA-SAMA!!" I moved my head toward the voice to see my best friend, although his figure was blurred.

_'Takahiro.'_ I could barely feel the pain of the sword being ripped from my chest with my adrenaline at high levels. The one thing I did feel was my body falling into outstretched, yet trembling, arms.

"Why? Why did you..."

"It was...the one thing I could do...to feel...useful." I gasped deeply at the pain. The numbness fading quickly.

"What?"

"I felt utterly useless just watching from the sidelines. You know I don't like sitting out." I said at a sad attempt to cheer him up. Although my vision was blurred I could see tears welling up in his brown eyes. I smiled sadly lifting a shaky hand to wipe them away.

"Don't cry. I remember that I don't belong here anyway, but I have this feeling we'll see each other again."

"I don't understand. Why did you protect me from that attack?! It was meant for me NOT you and now you're dying because of it!"

"I won't be gone forever. They can't keep us apart."

"So you remember?" interjected Takahiro. I nodded keeping my gaze to my beloved.

"Strawberry-kun. I know...you don't understand but...I hope that you will. There is a note...in my desk at home...for you. Read it, it should...clear up...some things. And I also...need you to promise me something."

"Anything!" I smiled as he held my hand tighter in an effort to keep me there longer. I was losing consciousness fast and the rapid blood loss was not helping.

"Take care...of everyone...for me. And...Trust..in...yourself." With that last sentiment I faded into darkness and my body went limp. Then my body began to glow and fade into dust making its way to Soul Society. Even though my body was gone I could still hear a sad cry that would haunt my dreams.

"DON'T LEAVE ME SHIZUKESA!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Segment of the poem Time by Dan Quiles (the poem in bold italics)  
This is the end of the mini segment. I don't really like the ending, but I guess it'll do for now. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
